The Vampire who saved me
by Aca-Geek
Summary: Laura is dreading going home to her abusive dad for her break for Silas University. Carmilla has yet to know about her traumatizing past. Warnings of self harm, abuse, swearing, violence,rape etc
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont own Carmilla. Hollistein is my otp so yeah. merp. anyways, ON WITH THE STORY**

_Chapter 1_

Laura sits in her dorm that she shares with her vampire crush, Carmilla. Its in the middle of the night and she just woke up from a terrifying nightmare. The terrifying nightmare included the abuse from her dad. But her dad still abuses her to this day. She tries to be the best daughter she can be but it's never enough for him. It all started when her mother died. Her father was depressed, then he turned angry and blamed it all on Laura. It started when she was in 7th grade. He would blame all of his failures on his daughter. Overtime she had become very sensitive and jumpy and paranoid and full of anxiety. She dreads going to her father on the break. But she could bring Carmilla, Carmilla and her have become quite close over all the stuff thats been happening. Laura wonders _How the hell did i ever make it through high school._

In high school, Laura was very closed off and her only friends were LaFontaine and Perry. Who she met in Freshman year. They both know about her dreadful home life and coping habits.

Laura turns on the desk light and quickly looks for her box containing the only thing that could settle her. Suddenly all the bad memories come back to her and she feels so overwhelmed. She needs to feel pain. She finds the box and quickly takes it out and puts it against her skin and drags. And swipes.

when she finishes she has about 20 new red lines upon her arms. God only knows how she is able to keep her secret from her blood sucking roommate. She then goes to the bathroom and cleans her arms. and then goes and pulls her sleeves down. Laura then goes back to sleep to let the nightmares take her away again.

And then she remembers.

The break is in 2 days.

and then she thinks _Oh my fucking god _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_4 AM. COUPLE HOURS BEFORE SILAS STUDENTS GO HOME FOR BREAK. _

Laura wakes up, hyperventilating and panting. Carmilla is laying down on her bed reading some book.

Carmilla shuts her book and looks over towards a slouching Laura on the other side of the room.

"Are you okay?" Carmilla asked with pure concern in her voice

"Its okay, I-I'm okay, just another nightmare like every night." Laura replied tugging on her long sleeve to cover her scarred arms.

"What do you have nightmares about?"

laura quickly moves on to a different subject.

"Hey so i was wondering if you want to come with me to my dad's for the break?"

Carmilla notices the the distraction she was trying to make but respects Laura's privacy.

"I would love to." Carmilla responded with a smile.

"If you ever want anything from me, all you have to do is ask, Laura."

"Okay."

Laura knows that her dad is smart, that he will find a way to hurt her, with or without Carmilla there.

_COUPLE HOURS LATER_

Laura and Carmilla are walking towards the car. With Carmilla carrying the suitcases. She offered to carry them. Lafontaine and Perry texted her earlier saying to be safe and contact them if she needed reinforcements. But Laura has a powerful vampire coming with her, so she will be fine.

They get in the car. "Ready?" Carmilla asked

"As ill ever be." Laura states with a slight quiver of nervousness

By the time they get to Laura's father's house. Laura's knuckles are white from gripping the wheel.

Carmilla doesn't notice, because she has a nose in a book right now.

They arrive and Laura just sits there for a couple of moments before gathering the courage to get out of the car and alert carmilla that they have arrived. She walks to the front door and takes out her key, with her hands trembling. Carmilla follows behind her. Laura unlocks the door and steps into the house.

"Dad?" She calls out.

Laura's father comes stomping down the stairs. Glancing at the two new arrivals.

"Laura! You didnt tell me you were bringing a friend." He states while Laura sees anger in his eyes.

"Um yeah, This is Carmilla."

"Hi Mr. Hollis." Carmilla says

Mr. Hollis nods to in her direction.

"Laura, do you want me to bring the bags up to your room?" Carmilla asked

"Sure, my room is at the top of the stairs and the first door on your left."

Carmilla leaves the go put the bags up to her room.

Then there was just her and her dad. She knew something was coming, she knew he was going to do something. Mr. Hollis grabs Laura's arm like a vice and drags her into the kitchen.

"You little shit, not telling me that you brought a friend. Who do you think you are you little whore."  
>Laura's eyes are filled with fear.<p>

"You will pay for disobeying me." her dad states maliciously.

He delivers a punch to her stomach and then slams her up against the counter. Laura knows there is gonna be a couple bruises from that.

He grabs her throat and starts choking her. Laura has been used to the abuse enough to know that if she makes a sound, it will be worse.

he comes close to her face and says "We are not done yet. If you tell your little friend about this. You wont even know what hit you."

He drops her and Laura falls to the ground, gasping for air. Laura doesn't know how she is going to hide this from Carmilla. Laura walks up the stairs and into her room and finds Carmilla looking at her pictures beside her bed.

"That was my mom, she was very kind and loving. I miss her a lot." And she was also sad that she had to be left with this terrible excuse of a father.

Carmilla walks towards Laura and gives her a protective and comforting hug. Which she would definitely be relaxing in if not for the bruises forming on her back and neck. "Im really sorry, Laura."

"Its okay, she was an amazing mother, and i couldnt of asked for another. She was one of a kind."

Laura relaxes into Carmilla's touch and savors it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

The hug breaks after a few moments and Carmilla has a feeling that something is wrong. But she tries to push aside that feeling.

Meanwhile, Laura can feel the bruises forming around her body from her dad. She tries not to react much to it, fearing that Carmilla might find out.

"Hey Carm?" Laura says suddenly

"Yes, cupcake?" Carmilla replies

"I'm going to take a shower, it was a long car ride here." But Laura also wants to check the bruises to see how bad they are.

"Okay. Ill just read my book while you're showering."  
>Laura nods and heads to the bathroom. After she closes to door she rushes to the mirror and lifts up her shirt. She gasps. There is one huge bruise on her rib and another one on her back from being slammed up against the counter. <em>Hopefully Carmilla wont notice. <em>She thinks to herself. Then, she gets in the shower and turns on the water. Right as the water hit her skin, her fresh cuts started to burn. Because when her dad grabbed her arm, he reopened the cuts. The cuts were all up and down both of her arms.

_I deserved it, im such a fuckup, i deserve all of this pain._

She thought as she feels the burning upon her skin.

Laura gets out of the shower and grabs a towel to cover herself up. But she didn't think this through. Her clothes were out in her room. Carmilla is bound to see her injuries.

"Carmilla! I forgot to get my clothes, can you get me my pajamas, the one with the long sleeves!" Laura yelled. Carmilla was knocking on the bathroom door 2 minutes later. Laura tried to cover herself up as best as she can. "Come in." Laura responded.

Carmilla walked into the bathroom and stared down at the floor, not wanting to make Laura uncomfortable and not wanting to be a perv.

"Can you put them on the toilet?" Laura asked.

Carmilla walks over to the toilet and does as Laura asked. "Do you need anything else?" Carmilla said sweetly.

"No thanks. Thank you Carm."

Carmilla nodded and left the bathroom, eyes never leaving the floor till she is once again in Laura's room.

Laura quickly pulled on her clothing and tried not to rub them against her reopened cuts.

She approached the sink and splashed some water on her face. Looking closely and quickly noticing the huge bags under her eyes and the red mark on her neck. _Itll go away. _She thinks, she knows enough from experience to know what type of injuries will stay and make a bruise.

Laura then exits the bathroom and finds Carmilla reading her book, while laying on her bed.

Laura gazes at Carmilla and drinking in all that is Carmilla. Her hair, her beautiful face, her amazing, caring, yet belligerent personality. Carmilla never ceases to amaze and surprise Laura.

"Beautiful." Laura whispers to herself. That makes Carmilla's head whip up from the sudden compliment.

"You are too." Carmilla replies, while shutting her book and placing it on Laura's bed. Carmilla approaches Laura slowly.

"Laura, i thought i would never have the courage to say this but i am in love with you, i want to comfort you on your bad days and witness your eyes sparkle on the good ones. i want to protect you from pain and misery. I know you may not feel the same but i just wanted to let you know that." Carmilla said.

Laura pulls carmilla into a loving and gentle kiss that lasts a couple moments. Laura is the first to pull away.

"I'm in love with you too." Laura responded. Her hands still on the sides of Carmilla's head.

"So we are like official now?" Carmilla asked, nervously.

"Yes." Laura says with a smile.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling up to each other, sneaking kisses and watching disney movies.

Laura awakes at an ungodly hour. But she doesn't find herself cuddled up to Carmilla. She finds herself, arms constricted and legs with straps.

and also, naked.

And with a blindfold covering her mouth.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, it wouldn't be as fun with you not resisting. It would most definitely be more fun with you if you were struggling." Her dad stated.

This type of torture was totally new to Laura. and she also was totally baffled on how her dad would retrieve Laura without waking up Carmilla.

Laura tries pulling at the binds but to no avail.

Laura doesn't even know what she is pinned too.

Her dad climbs on top of her and quickly tries making work of taking of his pants.

"Ever since your mother died. I couldn't get a woman to fuck, so i guess you'll have to do. Might as well take the opportunity."

He succesfully in seconds flat takes off his underwear and pants and starts raping and molesting his daughter. Laura tries crying out but its no use. With every thrust was excruciating and painful, she is useless as her dad takes her virginity. tears threaten to fall and Laura lets them.

When her father was done. She falls back asleep from exhaustion.

When she wakes up again. She finds herself back in her room in the same place she fell asleep from with Carmilla. Laura knows it wasn't a nightmare because of the bruising and pain coming from in between her legs. She tries to move but that only makes it worse.

Carmilla is t=still asleep next to her. She doubt that Carmilla will be up anytime soon. Maybe in the next hour. Laura takes this chance to curl up to her heroic blood-sucking vampire for comfort, even though of the pain of moving. and tries to fall back asleep in the arms of her amazing girlfriend

Hoping that soon Carmilla will save her from this living nightmare.

**Hey Guys! i would really love some reviews so that i know if im doing okay or not! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Carmilla wakes up, she tries to move but there is a weight pinning her down. Its Laura. Laying on her chest. On top of her.

Carmilla doesn't want to move her beautiful sleeping girlfriend so she brings her arms and rests them on Laura's back and cuddles more into her.

_What time is it?_

Its 10 am. Wow, she didnt think she would wake up this early. Laura starts squirming in her sleep and starts muttering under her breath. Carmilla thinks it's adorable.

Carmilla starts staring at Laura's sleeping form in amazement. _She is so beautiful._

Laura's eyes open, Carmilla can see the bags under her eyes.

"Well good morning, creampuff."

"Good Morning, Carm."

Laura sighs and says "I don't want to move."

"That's a first, since you are always hyper and productive." Carmilla replies.

But Carmilla doesn't know that Laura doesnt want to move because of how much pain she's in.

"Let's make a deal. How about I make breakfast and you get yourself ready. You don't have to do anything except for get dressed." Carmilla offers.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked

"Yes, now go get dressed."

Laura gets off of Carmilla slowly and tries not to cringe at the pain. She manages to walk over to her dresser and pick out her clothes. Carmilla then quickly goes downstairs to make breakfast for Laura. With her vampire speed, she cooks eggs, sausage, and makes toast for Laura. Meanwhile, Carmilla is starting to feel hungry herself. She tries to push it away for the meantime. She'll talk to Laura about blood later.

She grabs the plate and starts heading up the stairs. She passes on the way up.

"Good Morning ." Carmilla states politely

just nods in response.

When Carmilla reaches back up to Laura's room, She finds Laura dressed in a blue button up shirt and some jeans. She is currently standing in front of her huge mirror, just staring at herself.

"I come bearing food." Carmilla says while entering.

Laura jumps, startled.

Carmilla sets the plate on Laura's desk.

"Are you okay?" Carmilla asked, worried.

"Yeah, im fine." Laura says while Carmilla wraps her arms around her and kisses her forehead.

"Go eat, it will make you feel better. I'm assuming you're not okay but i don't want to pressure you to talk about it, when you want to talk about it you can always come to me."

"Thanks." Laura manages a smile. She loves the soft side to Carmilla, and Laura loves how she can bring it out in her.

Laura quickly remembers, 'Wait! I totally forgot that you need blood. I don't know where to get you blood, I'm so so sorry. I totally forgot dammit."

Laura paces back and forth trying to find a solution.

"You can drink from me if you want." Laura offers

"No! No Laura i can't do that to you. I don't want to hurt you." Carmilla argues back.

"Carm, it's been HOURS since you last got blood. You need something."

"Are you sure, Laura?"

"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

"Okay, fine. Tell me when it gets to much and ill stop." Carmilla gave in hesitantly

Laura sits on the bed. Carmilla goes over to and starts to straddle her lap.

"Hey Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this bruise?"

Laura's heart suddenly drops. She thought that it wouldnt make a bruise. Laura could feel Carmilla's gaze on her neck.

"I-uh um ran into something." Laura responded

"Laura, i know thats not true. Who did this to you?"

Carmilla looked up at Laura expectantly, only to find a tear running down Laura's face.

Laura moved so her back was against the headboard. Carmilla shifted so she was in front of Laura crosslegged.

"Ever since my mother died, this house has been a never ending nightmare." Laura began.

Carmilla listens intently.

"I never wanted to go back here, for the break. But i had to. My father is not so kind to me."

Carmilla is fuming.

"He hits me, calls me names, and treats me like his slave. Last night he kidnapped me from my bed, and took my virginity. He raped me last night."

Carmilla gasped, while radiating anger.

"In this house i am defenseless." Laura is not shaking and crying.

"He will find out i told you, and he will hurt me, worse than ever before."


End file.
